The Snowy Night
by redflame102
Summary: Sakura finally meeting syaoran after 5 years, Sakura still in love with him as well as Syaoran but what will happen if a girl named Zi is trying to keep them apart?.
1. The Meeting

The Snowy Night

Part 1

(SakuraXSyaoran)

I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling thinking about the guy i haven't seen in five years wondering if he was ok. I jolted up when i heard the phone ringing i picked it up and it read Tomoyo i opened it and then pulled it away as fast as i could as Tomoyo was shouting and really fast without a breath

"STOP YELLING TOMOYO! AND TALK SLOWLY PLEASE!" I shouted back and she finally calmed down and i put the phone back to my ear.

"Omg guess what guess who is here Sakura" Tomoyo asked but i didn't know who it could be dad is down stairs. Toya was at an after school thing. Eriol was with Tomoyo i thought. So it cant be them

"I'm not sure tell me Tomoyo" I asked wondering

"It's Syaoran" Tomoyo said and i jumped up from my bed and surprised that he came back after five years.

"Your telling the truth this time it's not some guy that almost looks like him" I asked and then Tomoyo was off the phone and a guy was on her phone now.

"Tomoyo are y-" I started to say and was cut off bye the guy

"Hi Sakura it's been along time how are you" Said the soft voice on the other line I was shocked to notice that it was Li.

"H-Hi I'm fine h-how about y-you" I stuttered and the guy started to laugh "I'm fine" The soft voice said and then was gone and Tomoyo was on again.

"Come down to the lounge okay" Tomoyo said and hung up the phone i was still in shock then i turned around heading to the bathroom and jumped back when i saw Toya standing at the door way "Oh is you Toya" I said and walked past him and heard him say "He's back isn't he" Toya said annoyed and i didn't answer him and kept walking and then shut the door behind me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up to the lounge wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes and my hair down i walked in and saw syaoran watching the windows like he was waiting for someone. Tomoyo waved to me and i walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tomoyo and Eriol and looked at Li as he snapped out of his gaze and got up and pulled me up after and hugged me shocked once again and blushing after a few minutes i slightly pushed him away so i could see his face his arms still wrapped around me.

"long time no see"

"Y-Yeah" I nodded a light blush went across my face as i hugged him back.

"I still have the bear you gave me before i left" He said and smiled a blush still on my face "He actually remembers" I thought.

"I still have the bear you gave me" I said with a smile.

He finally let me go and we sat back down in our seats and once again his gaze went to door and then Meiling came though.

Tomoyo and i jumped up and hugged her "How come you never called Meiling" Tomoyo and i said at the same time.

"I'm sorry guys" Meiling said and sat down with us i looked at Li and saw him looking at the window again and i decided to ask Meiling.

"um Hey meiling whats wrong with Li" I asked and she looked at him "I'm not sure gomen nasai Sakura" She said and sat back down everyone started talking and catching up with each other but i staired at the floor not really wanting to look up right now but then all of a sudden some one pulled me up and took me outside it was some girl a year older then me i was guessing she just came to the lounge because i didn't see her when i came in "Stay away from Syaoran he's not yours" I looked at her confused "What are you talking about we're just friends" I said "Lair i know you like syaoran" My eyes widened when she said that but i just lied to myself not wanting admit it "You must be some one from the loony Ben because i don't like him that way" I lied not noticing Li standing behind me.

"So you don't like Syaoran" She smirked and looked at Syaoran and i turned around and saw Li standing there his face looked sad and then looked away from me and the girl just smiled knowing darn well that Li was standing there He walked away and left the lounge and she followed him.

I looked down scolding myself for saying that "I cant believe i said that" I thought and felt like wanting to punch that girl. I said goodbye to Tomoyo, Eriol and meiling and left the lounge.

I was walking home looking down not paying attention when i was crossing the street and i didn't notice as the light turned green and when i looked up and saw a car heading towards me and i had no time to move out of the way and then all of a sudden i feel someones arms around me and then i hit the ground and i get up going to thank the person and i looked at him and notice it was Li who saved me i was stunned to see that it was him "He save me even after that stupid thing i said" I thought and not even knowing what I'm doing i kiss him and then i snap back to real life and open my eye to find him awake and me kissing him i quickly moved away from him blushing "Oh god what did i do" I thought and got up "I-I'm really s-sorry i didn't mean to do that please forgive me" I said bowing my head and then ran away and quickly got into my house to see Toya standing there looking at me like he knew what just happened and he just walked away.

I ran up to my room and laid down on my bed not feeling like eating dinner and got up and changed my clothes into my night clothes and got into my bed and laid back down "I wish kero was here" I said and pulled the covers over my head and slowly falling asleep.

Syaoran's POV

After hearing Sakura say that she didn't like me i turned around and walked out of the lounge and heard zi following behind me and ignored her and kept walking.

What Sakura said kept going throw my mind for an hour as i walked down the street and saw Sakura not watching where she was going and then the light turned green and a car was about to hit her i ran and grabbed her before the car hit and we landed on the ground and then after a few minutes i opened my eyes to see Sakura kiss me with out knowing it by the look of her face i sat up on the ground shocked i looked at Sakura as she backed away "I-I'm really s-sorry i didn't meant to do that please forgive me" She said and then stood up and ran away not knowing where she could have gone.

I got up and looked around not able to see Sakura anymore all of a sudden Zi came up to me "Are you okay Li" She said checking "I'm fine wait how did you find me" I said looking at her "What do you mean I've been here" Zi said "I'm going to get Sakura for kissing my syao." She thought and looked up at syaoran "Whatever" I said and started to walk away and Zi started to follow me again.

I walked her home so i could think more clearly "See ya later Zi" I said and walked away to deep in my thoughts to hear her say goodbye.

I while later i found my way to the penguin park and sat down on the swing.

The Next Day Sakura's POV

I woke up to the sun in my face and sat up and heard Tomoyo yelling up to my room "Come on Sakura we have to go Christmas shopping before the stores get to many people to move around in" She said and then i remembered that Christmas was in a week. I got up and got dress and ran down the stairs was stopped by Toya "Hay brat you have to cook to night dad's working late" He said in an annoyed tone "Fine and don't call me a brat" i said and stomped on his foot and went out the the door with Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran but i didn't notice him and Zi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Mall

Tomoyo, Eriol, meiling and me were walking into the mall Zi and Syaoran followed behind us.

I looked over at Tomoyo, Eriol and i thought i saw Eriol's arm around Tomoyo i shook my head in disbelief and i look back at them again and his arm was back to his side like they saw me i just shook my head again.

I walked ahead and turned to face everyone "Okay everyone this is where we slit into two. Okay first pair Tomoyo and... Eriol second pa-" I started to but Zi interrupted "Me and Syaoran are the second pair" Zi said and Li looked at me like he was saying he didn't want to go with Zi but i ignored it "Okay Zi you can pair up with Syaoran i guess that leaves me and you meiling" I said and looked at her "Okay" She said "Okay we meet back up at the food court at 7:00 PM" I said "OKAY!" Everyone said and walked off.

Syaoran POV

"I cant believe Zi did that i really wanted to go with Sakura i'll have to catch her when we meet up again" I thought sighing as Zi pulled me into a store that looked like it had more stuff that she like then what Tomoyo or Sakura would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continue

Please R&R this is my first story so please be nice thank you.


	2. At the mall

Recap

----------------------------------------

I walked ahead and turned to face everyone "Okay everyone this is where we slit into two. Okay first pair Tomoyo and... Eriol second pa-" I started to but Zi interrupted "Me and Syaoran are the second pair" Zi said and Li looked at me like he was saying he didn't want to go with Zi but i ignored it "Okay Zi you can pair up with Syaoran i guess that leaves me and you meiling" I said and looked at her "Okay" She said "Okay we meet back up at the food court at 7:00 PM" I said "OKAY!" Everyone said and walked off.

Syaoran POV

"I cant believe Zi did that i really wanted to go with Sakura i'll have to catch her when we meet up again" I thought sighing as Zi pulled me into a store that looked like it had more stuff that she liked then what Tomoyo or Sakura would.

------------------------------------------

Okay on to the story.

------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

"Okay where should we go frist?" I asked Meiling who was looking at the shop she saw Tomoyo and Eriol walked into "Meiling what are you looking at?" I asked and then I notice that I was being pulled to the shop "Shh look" She said pointing to the couple that just walked into the store "[ii_ knew it they are together[/i_" I thought to myself "_Wait how come they didn't say anything about it Tomoyo is my best friend_" I thought sadly and frowned "Come on Meling we shouldn't be spying on them" I whipered to her quietly and started to walk into a different store pulling Meling with me.

Syaoran's POV

I stood at the door of the shop we were in waiting for Zi so we could leave and actally find something for everyone else other then herself finally she came out "Let go" I said walking away not really caring if she didn't fallow but because of bad luck she did and was clinging to my arm I rolled my eyes and tried pulling my arm away but she a snake like vise grip on my arm I sighed and just kept walking. Soon after we found a shop and she ran into the store and I walked off to the next store five shops down and noticed that Sakura and Meling were there as well I walked up to them and tapped on sakura's shoulder and luaghed seeing her jump from being surprised "Hey" I said looking at them

------------------------------------------

Gomen nasai it's short i haven't been feeling well lately so i haven't been able to write i will try to wright more for the next chapter.


End file.
